Broken
by LiL-Jessie
Summary: Blair is kidnapped and held captive in a tiny cell, where she suffers the most horrible things that could happen to a person. When Chuck hears the news that she is missing, his life starts falling apart. Rated M for strong violence and sexual acts.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters_

Chapter 1

"Please someone help me!" Blair screamed. She gripped the bars so tightly her knuckles turned ghosted white. She was starting to lose her voice from all of her screaming and she had lost all since of time. The last thing she remembered was walking to class, but now when she woke up she was laying on a cold stone ground in the middle of what seemed like a prison cell. There was a bucket in the corner but besides that there was nothing else but cold iron bars with a huge lock sealing the bars shut. Outside of the bars that kept her locked in wasn't much. There was only a little walk way that led to a staircase leading up to a door. It was dark, but her eyes had adjusted enough for her to make out that there wasn't very much to see. She finally let go of the bars and crept to the far corner and sat down shaking. After some time, she heard the doorknob turning. Her body tensed and she wrapped her arms around her legs and brought her knees to her chest. Her heart felt as though it was going to rip through her chest but she knew she had to stay strong.

_I am Blair Waldorf. I do not take anything from anyone. I will survive this. _She kept repeating over and over in her head.

A male figure started down the stairs. He looked about six foot tall and had a muscular build. When she looked at his face a little bit of her memory fell back into place. She remembered seeing him as she walked across campus. He looked late twenties and seemed a little out of place. His clothes were wrinkled and he had a sort of crazy look in his eyes. Blair tensed when she saw him because it was late and there really wasn't anyone else around. That was all she could remember. She couldn't remember what he did to her or how she got here. She wasn't even sure how much time had passed between that moment and now. She now cursed herself for staying late in the library to make up for an assignment. She shouldn't have even gotten an F in the first place, but she had been spending so much time with Dan lately that she forgot all about the assignment. After making up a sob story and begging the professor he let her have an extension.

The man slowly approached the call door and Blair stayed in the corner shaking uncontrollably.

_At least I'm alive. He would have killed me already if he was planning on it...right?_

"Take off your clothes" The man grunted as he fumbled around with a ring of keys, looking for the right one. Blair completely froze, she wasn't even shaking anymore. It had never occurred to her what his motives might be since they didn't seem to be cold blooded murder.

_Rape…_

The thought entered her mind with such a blow she wished he would have just killed her when he first met her. Nothing could be worse than what she was about to encounter.

"I said take your clothes off," Blair looked straight in his eyes and tightened her grip around her knees.

"No," she said strongly. He put the key in the lock and it snapped open. Blair thought about running, but she knew it would have been pointless; it was so small in there that she would have ended up just running straight into him.

He walked over to her and before she had time to do anything he grabbed her wrists so tightly they felt like they were breaking. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her against the wall. She screamed and tried to push him away, but he was too strong. He punched her twice in the face and then once in the gut, but she didn't make it easy for him. She screamed and cried louder than she thought possible, but no one came. He started putting his mouth all over her and his breath smelled of alcohol. She twisted and fought, but there was nothing she could do. He pulled down her skirt and panties and pulled off his pants. He threw her harder against the wall and she hit her head, not hard enough to lose consciousness but she did become dizzy. He threw her on the ground so she fell on her hands and knees and then forced himself inside of her. He grabbed her hair and forced her to look back at him as he went in and out. She refused to make eye contact. She just kept crying.

After what felt like hours, he was finished. He threw her worn body to the ground and then pulled up his pants. He locked the cell door and then went up the stairs, leaving Blair's battered and broken body lying on the floor, unable to move.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters_

Chapter 2

"Chuck! Where the hell have you been this past week?" Serena screamed at Chuck as soon as he walked through the doors of the van der Woodson house.

"After losing Raina, I needed to clear my mind for a few days," Chuck only now noticed the tears in Serena's eyes, "What's wrong, what happened?" His voice now sounded urgent and scared.

"How could you not even bring a phone! We've needed you hear," Serena started to cry harder. Chuck came over and sat down with her on the couch and put his arms around her.

"Please Serena. I need you to tell me what happened"

"It's Blair…"Serena started to go into a panic attack and couldn't breathe.

"Serena, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened? Tell me she is alive" Chuck desperately pleaded grabbing both her shoulders and trying to snap her out of it. Tears wear filling his eyes and panic flooded over him. Just then the door swung open and Lily and Rufus walked through the door. Chuck shot up and ran over to them, "What happened to Blair?"

"Oh my god, Serena!" Lily ran over to her daughter and coached her to take deep breathes, calming her down.

"Why won't anyone just tell me what happened to Blair" Chuck fell to his knees, and covered his face. Since Serena was finally breathing normally, Lily stood up and sat down next to Chuck and took him in her arms. He buried his face in her shoulder, "She's dead, isn't she?" He cried harder.

"We don't know that, Charles" Chuck's sobs slowed, but he didn't stop crying, "She has been missing for four days. She told Serena she was going to be working on an assignment in the library, and that night she never came home. The following day they found her books and purse laying on the ground near the library, with blood splattered near it" Lily was trying to hold back the tears. She had been devastated since the news of Blair just as much as Serena. Blair had been like a daughter to Lily over the years.

"How much blood?" Chucks choked out the words.

"Not enough to pronounce her dead. The police believe she was hit over the head which caused the blood," Lily started crying and she hugged Chuck tighter. Chuck pushed her away, "Charles, where are you going?"

"She is still alive. She has to be and I am going to find her"

"We have hired the best investigators on the case. They haven't been able to find any leads"

"She is not just another case, and that is all she means to them. They don't care about finding her alive, they just want to get paid," Chuck screamed at Lily, "I love her and I will find her." Chuck slammed the door as he exited.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters_

Chapter 3

It felt like it had been a year, but Blair really had no idea how long she had been locked down there. Her body was swollen and bruised to the point where it hurt to breath. Her captor came in more frequently lately, having his way with her after giving her a thorough beating. Every time she fought back, but every time she was overcome by the strong man. She believed she would never be free of this nightmare. She would often just lay there thinking of ways to die. Once, she even tried not to eat the disgusting food he brought her, but that just made him angry. He liked her, and she knew it. The thought made her shutter every time.

xxxx

"Chuck?" Nate pushed the front door open and walked towa rds Chuck's bedroom. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer, "I'm coming in," Nate said as he slowly pushed open the door. Chuck was sitting on the ground, leaning against the bed. His hair was messy, his clothes were dirty and it was obvious he hadn't showered in a few days. His eyes were empty as he stared out into space. He took a long drink out of the glass bottle he was holding. Nate just stared at him with a concerning look.

"We haven't tried hard enough, Nathaniel. Blair is out there still and I haven't tried hard enough to find her," Chuck's words slurred together, and he never looked Nate in the eyes; he just sat there with a dazed look.

"You have done everything you possibly can, Chuck," Nate sank to ground next to him.

"She's still alive. I have to find her," He seemed to be talking to himself. He tried getting up, but quickly stumbled back to the ground.

Nate started to stand up, "It's already been two months. There isn't a good chan…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Chuck looked Nate dead in the eyes. He finally stood on his feet, but started stumbling again and Nate grabbed his arm to help steady him, "Don't touch me!" Chuck yelled jerking his arm away causing him to fall on his bed.

"Chuck, listen to me. You have been like this all month. The facts aren't good. You need to clean yourself up and get someone to help you move o..."

"Fuck you," Chuck cut him off, "Don't you dare tell me what I need to do. I know what I need and that's Blair"

"We can't help you anymore! You are killing Lily. She can't stand to see you like this!"

"I just need to find Blair…"

"Face it, Chuck, Blair is not coming back," Nate looked him square in the eye. Chuck opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Nate didn't know what to expect, then Chuck let out a scream. He stood on his feet and threw the bottle he was still holding across the room. It hit the mirror and shattered, the liquid dripped down the broken glass.

"Get out," Chuck screamed, "get out, get out, get out!" He broke into a sob and buried his face into hands as he fell back to the ground.

xxxx

Blair laid on the ground, unable to move, like most days. She heard the door open and the footsteps coming down the stairs. Her back was turned away from him, but she could picture his every move. She heard the keys jingling as he slid one into the lock and then heard it snap open. He came over to her and ran his hands down her body. She shivered, but didn't fight back this time. She just laid there. She had lost the willpower to fight. Her body was just too weak and broken. She couldn't move. She just laid there and closed her eyes as he had his way with her.


End file.
